A Lonely Heart
by IsaFrost
Summary: Ichigo is cheated on by Masaya. What will happen when she goes to get revenge and relys on Ryou for help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did then masaya would die in the first episode and everyone would be glad and ichigo would be in love with ryou.

Couples: ichigoxryou keiichiroxzakuro maybe more dunno yet

Chapter one

Ichigo opened her eyes and smiled. It was a perfect morning, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Not to mention that Masaya would be waiting for her in the park at ten o'clock so that they could celebrate their four-year anniversary. Ichigo was now 18 and had transformed from a lankly (and yet attractive) fourteen year old to a perfectly built 18 year old. Her hair had grown down to her waist and she no longer wore it in bunches. She was still a mew mew of course, it fact she was now more exceptionally powerful than the others. They had all expected the marks to disappear after their battle with Deep Blue but their marks had stayed in the same place. She was best friends with all the mews.

Mint was the same age as ichigo-18-and she too had changed. She had grown her hair she that it ended halfway down her back and she now wore it down as well.

Lettuce was 19 but was still as clumsy as ever. Her hair was shorter than before, it now came to just below her shoulders and she no longer wore it in two plaits.

Pudding was now 14 but hadn't changed at all. She had the same hair, wore the same type of clothes and still liked to balance the top of the chairs.

Zakuro was now 24 and was so glamorous and beautiful that she stood out anywhere she went and could never hide from the paparazzi.

Ryou was now 19 and was hot! He had kept his hair and his style the same, infact; he still teased Ichigo at every chance he got.

Keiichiro was now 28 (I don't know how old he was in the first place) he looked the same and was dating Zakuro.

The aliens-Kish, Pai and Taruto-had reaturned to Earth after delivering the last of the mew aqua to their home planet. Kish had missed Ichigo and Tartuto had missed Pudding but his excuse was that he owed her a pear drop. Pai, although he wouldn't admit it, had missed Lettuce and but he pretended that he had come to assist the younger aliens.

Kish was 19 and was quite fit (but not as fit as ryou) he had cut his hair but had grown it enough so that it could flirt with the collar of his shirt. He was still extremely immature and was now over loving Ichigo-thinking of her now as just a friend.

Taruto was 14 and hadn't changed except he had copied Kish's hair. He still argued with Pudding playfully and had started to perform circus tricks with her.

Pai was 24 and hadn't changed at all. He still liked maths and still enjoyed studying data. In short, he was still boring.

Ichigo jumped out of bed and rushed to her closet. She dressed herself in a red and pink plaid babydoll top. On the bottom, she wore a distressed denim skirt that reached mid-thigh. Pink was still her signature colour. She ran a comb through her hair and grabbed a shoulder bag. She ran down her stairs (briefly stopping to put on white knee high socks and pink pumps) and ran out her door. It was already 9:45!! She would have to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew

Chapter 2 ~~~~~

Ichigo arrived at the park 10 minutes early and walked over to a bench so she could sit down while she waited for Masaya. In her head she ran through there previous dates and moments together before sighing happily. Masaya was the perfect boyfriend; he could have had any other girl and yet he had chosen Ichigo. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring tone of her mobile phone. She flicked open her phone and glanced at the caller; strange, it was ryou.

"Mushi, mushi, ichigo here"

"Ichigo where are you"

"In the park on a date"

"You're meant to be working baka"

"Is that the best insult you have? I've heard better insults from plants"

"Stop changing the subject strawberry"

"I'm not meant to be working, you gave me the morning off"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, when I came in yesterday asking for the morning off you said I could have it if I don't continue to badger you about a raise"

"Whatever baka, just come in later strawberry"

Ichigo snapped her phone shut without saying good-bye. She had to admit that it was nice of Ryou to give the morning off but couldn't he just be polite to her for once. She doubted it.

As she gazed around the park she noticed a couple making out by the fountain. They seemed to be oblivious to the fact that their where people around them. She recognised the girl. Her name was Misa and she was a slut who had a different boyfriend everyday. The boy seemed familiar but she couldn't see his face. All of a sudden she heard Misa speak.

"Masaya-kun we should stop now otherwise you'll be caught by your girlfriend"

"I didn't want to meet her today, it was all her idea"

"Forget her, she's a slag, just meet me here after your date, okay?"

"Okay, bye"

As soon as the girl was out of sight Ichigo stormed over to her boyfriend and began to scream at him from behind, all the while tears threatened to spill but she held them back. She wouldn't cry infront of him, she'd save her tears for ryou...wait ryou? No she meant the girls.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU SLIMY GIT, IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THESE PAST FOUR YEARS MEANT NOTHING TO YOU. HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH A FUCKING SLUT!!!!!!!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON YOU IF YOU STILL LOVED ME"

"I DO LOVE YOU!!!!!!"

"NO YOU DON'T YOU LOVE RYOU SHIROGANE, YOU LOOK AT HIM THE WAY THAT YOU USED TO LOOK AT ME!!"

As soon as the words left Masaya's mouth Ichigo brought up her hand and slapped him hard across his face. She turned and began to run off before Masaya caught up with her and punched her in the shoulder blade (causing her to turn round) before punching her stomach and her face. He spat at her before walking away.

Ichigo attempted to get up before collapsing but before she hit the ground someone caught her. She managed to catch a glimpse of Kish's face before she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew

Chapter 3~~~~~~~

As soon as Ichigo awoke, the pain hit her. Her shoulder and mouth felt as if they were on fire; she seemed to be lying on a bed. As the pain hit her again she made a sound that was between a hiss and a growl (being part cat it sounded very realistic) and heard murmurs erupt around her. She opened her eyes to find the mews and the aliens surrounding her. Their faces were a mixture of worry and pity.

"How are you ichigo-san?"

It was Lettuce who had spoken; she was standing at the front of the group, next to Mint. Ichigo ignored her and scanned the room for Ryou and Keiichiro. Wait...ryou? Why did she keep calling him that? His name was Shirogane; she never called him by his first name. She and Ryou were pests to each other, they hated each other. Sure they had fun together but he teased and annoyed her constantly.

"What happened to me?"

It hurt to talk although; the pain seemed to be fading slightly. It was Kish who answered.

"Aoyoma punched you in your shoulder, stomach and face. You tried to stand up but collapsed, I caught you before you hit the ground and brought you here"

"THAT BASTARD!!!! Wait? What were you doing there?"

"Ichigo, you were in the park by the cafe, I was on my way to the cafe when I saw him beating you up. I would of gone after him but I was worried about you"

Great. Kish was in full report mode now.

"Ichigo?"

It was Mint who had spoken now. Ichigo swivelled her eyes round to the lorikeet's face.

"We're gonna go back to work now but if you need anything just call okay?"

"Okay, when you see him could you tell Ryou that I need to talk to him?"

The mews and the aliens exchanged a glance but said nothing. They all turned around and filed out from the room.

* * *

Once outside the room, Kish grabbed Mint and pulled her into the next room to talk.

"She called him Ryou!"

"I know!! I think she likes him in a more than friendly way"

"Really?"

"Kish! Are you really that stupid?"

"Hey!!!! And I didn't mean it like that, I meant how are we gonna get them together and are you even completely sure that she likes him like that"

"Not completely sure no but I mean, come on, she's never called him Ryou before"

"So, how are we gonna get them together"

"Lets wait a while first, Ryou might notice something if Ichigo slips up like that again. He's not stupid"

The two exited the room in time to see Ryou entering Ichigo's room (well, borrowed room). Ryou noticed Kish and Mint together but said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, if I did the Masaya would die in the first episode, everyone would be happy and then Ichigo would fall in love with Ryou

Pairs: IchigoxRyou KeiichiroxZakuro, maybe more dunno yet.

Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou's POV

As I stepped into the room of my beloved, her scent hit me, her lovely....strawberry scent. Looking up , I found that she was as beautiful as always. Her wide brown eyes, framed by thick lashes, were set in her pale face. Her hair was still a gorgeous strawberry red that matched her cheeks whenever I made her blush. Except, I noticed that she had the shadow of a bruise across her lips. (Which I was just dying to kiss)

I walked slowly over to her and sat down on the stool beside the bed.

"What happened to you strawberry?"

Ichigo's face twisted into a confused expression that looked adorable in Ryou's eyes.

"Don't you know?"

"No, baka, if I did then I wouldn't be asking"

"Where have you been?"

"Checking some energy readings with Keiichiro; a second after we had finished Lettuce came down to the basement telling us that you wanted to see me"

Ichigo's cheeks began to glow red. The colour was so beautiful. Such a shame for such a gorgeous girl like her to be wasted on such a retarded baka like her 'precious Aoyoma'. The only thing he could claim was that he was a so-called 'Kendo Champion'

"Ah....yeh, well i...."-

"What did you want strawberry?... Please don't say a raise"

"No...its not that"

"Then what is it, baka?"

She slapped me quickly across my forearm. It was so feather-light that it was hardly to believe that she was even trying.

"Don't call me that!!"

"Then tell me what it is you want to tell me....baka"

"I going to pretend I didn't hear that, anyway, I want you to help me with something"

Me? What could I do to help her that the other girls couldn't?

"What can I do that the others can't; I sure Kish would be happy to help you"

She bowed her head slightly but her eyes stayed on me.

"Do you not want to help me?"

I considered for a moment before answering her brown eyes.

"Depends what it is you need help with"

"Now how did I know you were gonna say that"

I gave her my signature smirk.

"Get to the point strawberry"

"I want you to help me..."

"Just spit it out strawberry"

"Fine...i want you to help me get revenge on someone"

Another smirk. "Who, baka strawberry?"

"Aoyoma- kun"

That surprised me. She even looked surprised. I felt for before the warmth came. The warm thought of beating him up. It was something I'd always wanted to do.

"You serious?"

She nodded slowly, acting as if I was a dumb person who she had to communicate with in a careful way.

"So, will you help me?"

"What's he done to you?"

"He...he...punched me hard in the stomach and shoulder before punching my mouth"

"That little..."

Ryou felt absolute rage. Aoyoma had been lucky enough to get a gorgeous girl and yet he beat her for no reason...unless.

"Ichigo...?"

"Hai?"

"Why did he punch you?"

Pause. "Because I slapped him"

"Why did you slap him"

"BECAUSE HE CHEATED ON ME WITH A FUCKIN SLUT! THAT'S WHY!!"

"Calm it Strawberry"

"Why are you siding with him?"

"I'm not, I just saying that because you were shouting; did he have a reason for cheating on you?"

"He thought I loved someone else"

"Who"

The moment the words left his lips, Ichigo began to blush a violent red. When she spoke she instantly changed the subject.

"So, you with me?"

"I dunno..."

The offer was too tempting. I would be allowed to beat up Aoyoma and strawberry would be doing it with me but what would I get out of this? Well, she was single now which meant that I could....no, I can't take advantage and I wouldn't want to be her rebound guy would I?

I looked back at strawberry to find her using her secret weapon. She was gazing up at me with the wide puppy eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"...fine."

"Yay, love you Ryou"

Now I didn't usually blush but when she said the words I could feel my face warm slightly and I bowed my head in an attempt to hide it.

"One more question strawberry"

"Okay, what?"

"Why me?"

"...i knew that you hated Masaya..i mean Aoyoma and so I thought you should get a chance to express your anger"

"Whatever, so how are we gonna do it?"

Ichigo began to grin and she thought of the possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, if I did the Masaya would die in the first episode, everyone would be happy and then Ichigo would fall in love with Ryou

Pairs: IchigoxRyou KeiichiroxZakuro, maybe more dunno yet.

Chapter five~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo's POV

"...And then we'll leave him there"

I felt quite pleased with herself. They couldn't call me stupid when I'd just come up with a plan like that.

"Good plan Strawberry"

I beamed at his words. I loved it when he complimented me (partly because it was something that he barely ever does). Ryou sighed before speaking.

"Looks like I have no choice but to participate"

I felt my face twist into a confused expression.

"I'm not making you"

He threw his signature smirk at me.

"I was joking baka, there is no way I'd pass up a chance to beat him up"

At the word baka, I felt my lips pull back from my teeth into a menacing smile. A growl rumbled up my throat and spat out through my teeth. Sometimes it was fun to have cat genes inside of me. Ryou walked over to where I was sitting (I was no longer laying, I got bored) on his bed and scratched at something just above my left ear.

"Easy there kitty"

Crap.

My ears had popped out.

But even though I tried to resist, I soon felt myself purring in time to his scratches. It just felt so nice!

I was about to ask him to stop as we had wasted enough time already (I really wanted to get my own back at Aoyoma) when I felt Ryou's breath against my face before I felt his mouth crush against mine.

Yeh , soz bout the short chapter, next will be longer. Please review!


End file.
